Passenger cabins of modern vehicles are not only devices for accommodating passengers provided in them, but also devices that make it pleasant for passengers to be on board the vehicle. Thus, in passenger cabins, for example of commercial aircraft, various larger installations are usually provided, which are also known by the term “monuments” and which can perform a multitude of different tasks. A monument could, for example, accommodate a lavatory with sanitary items, with passengers being able to enter said lavatory and to lock it from within.
Due to the normally limited available space in vehicles, monuments comprise a strongly integrated design, and thus in the smallest space the greatest-possible concentration of items of equipment, for example sanitary fixtures, waste containers, paper towel dispensers, mirrors, illuminating devices and the like. Due to the severe spatial restrictions, enlargeable monuments are also known from the state of the art. These enlargeable monuments comprise a variable housing design and which, for example, in a stowed-away position extend only over a very small floor area of a cabin floor, while in an operating position they extend over a relatively large floor area that extends up to a region in front of a passenger cabin door.
At present, enlargeable monuments in the form of shower cabins, toilets and the like are known, in which only as a result of the procedure of enlargement can the actual functions be used. For example, EP 850833 B1 discloses a monument that in an enlarged, expanded, state makes a toilet and additional storage space useable. In this monument, the storage space is useable in any state of the monument. However, the intended use as a toilet is only available in an enlarged state of the horizontal projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,463 shows a monument with an enlargeable horizontal projection, which monument can be used only in particular states of the vehicle. To use this monument in security-relevant zones of a vehicle has to be refrained. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,936 discloses a sanitary installation that achieves enlargement of the horizontal projection in that a sanitary installation unit is pivotally mounted and can be pivoted from a stowed position to a position that enlarges the horizontal projection. In this arrangement, while in principle it is possible to enter the monument, the use of the sanitary installation is, however, not possible in the stowed position.
It could be considered disadvantageous to be able to use an enlargeable monument in a vehicle only within different operational phases of a vehicle. Correspondingly, it could be considered at least one object to propose a monument for a cabin of a vehicle whose horizontal projection is enlargeable so that the area of the passenger cabin in the vehicle can be optimally used. At least a further object is to providing, in an enlargeable monument, all the basic functions both with the reduced horizontal projection and with the enlarged horizontal projection. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.